Simplify the following expression: ${-2-9(6q-5)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-9}$ into the parentheses: $ -2 {-9(}\gray{6q-5}{)} $ $ -2 {-54q+45} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -54q {-2 + 45}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -54q + {43}$ The simplified expression is $-54q+43$